


Bonds Of Love, Hate, and Jealousy

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Electra [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ElectraElectra is pregnant and with that comes new responsibilities. Ares deals with his own problems as he's driven mad by the Furies!





	Bonds Of Love, Hate, and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. Other people do.
> 
> This story is: PG-13
> 
> Sex: No
> 
> Kissing: Yep
> 
> Fighting: Yep
> 
> Death: Yep
> 
> Bad Words: We can only hope
> 
> An Ares/Xena Relationship: YESSSSSSS!!! I know Voodoo didn't really have Xena but this one does! And don't worry! This isn't the last in the series. They have plenty of time to get through their issues and problems:)
> 
> Dediactions: A few. To Tosha, Beyonce, Suzana, Illy, and Emily:)
> 
> Author's Note: This is the......ummmm.....5th story in the Electra Series. You're lost if you didn't read the first ones.
> 
> Can you finally read this story: Yea, I'd say it's next. 
> 
> Am I talking again: YEA! And some of you didn't think Electra was evil. Tsk, tsk. LOL! Ok, I'm done. On to the story:)

The sun rose over the dark Fortress wall, casting strange shadows of unknown figures. Insided her room, Elecrtra, was calmly resting on Killian's chest. It had been a month since the group had returned from the mystical land of India. All was back to normal except for a few small things. Electra had no desire tobe with Ares any longer. She would just remain with Killian and find comfort in his strength. She now sported a new wardrobe and a new outlook on life. She was 'new' and everyone noticed.   
  
Electra grinned as she felt Killian subside from the clutches of Morpheus. They smailed st each other and Electra moved in to capture his lips with her own. Intertwined in each other's arms. That's how they always seemed to be. Even Ares seemed a bit jealous at the couple. Young Romance. So much had been learned about Kill. He was in a fact a demi god. His mother was Nike: Goddess of Victory, and his father was Mark, a Roman general that never loved his children. He had one girlfriend in the past named, Aralisa, and once had met Pan. He also had a trait to leave one red rose for any girl that he found attractive, but it was different with Elee. He would search for hours, just to find a perfect, scarlet red rose for her. Once Eleec had even seen him figureing out the most charming thing to say while talking into a mirror. Yes, the coulple was in love. Even if they wouldn't admit it.   
  
"Goog morning," Killian said as their kiss broke.   
  
"Right back at ya," Electra said, hopping out of bed. Kill just stared as she began to dress beside him. He rose and began to dress as well.   
  
"You know...it's gong to be a long day?" Killian commented.   
  
"Because of Xena, right? Don't worry. Everything will be fine. She'll be with Ares. Nothing will matter."   
  
"If you're sure," Killian replied, kissing her hand.   
  
"I am."   
  
Killian nodded and led her down to the main room. All the priestesses sat around chating and laughing. "Where are the guys?" Killian asked.   
  
"They went hunting," WindSinger said with a smile.   
  
"OK," he replied, "I'll be back later, baby. Will you be alright?" Electra shook her head yes so he left the room.   
  
"Come gossip woth us," Phoenix offered.   
  
Electra sat down next to Jady on a red velvet couch. A look of pain crossed her face.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ceirdwyn asked, concerned.   
  
"Nothing. I...I...just haven't been feeling very great for the past few days."   
  
"You're probably just comming down with a cold or something," Suzana replied. Electra smiled through the pain. She did feel sick, but didn't know why. It was strange.   
  
"I'm starving! Let's get some food!" WindSinger exclaimed. The girls followed her into the kitchen and began to eat the meal Jenda had prepared.   
  
Electra ate an unusual large amount of food. Most times she only had one plate but today he had three plates of food. Jenda noticed immediately. "Electra, how do you feel?" she asked.   
  
"Fine at the moment."   
  
"And other times?"   
  
"I feel sick in the morning..most times. Why?"   
  
Jenda walked over an examined Elee. Her eyes widened as she realized the problem. "Electra you're.........PREGNANT!"   
  
Elee's jaw droped. "What?! NO! I'm not! You MUST be wrong! I can't be.....pregnant."   
  
Everyone was silent as the truth sank in. Electra was with child, and only one possible person could be the father. Killian.   
  
Finally Wyn spoke. "Looks like I'm going to be an aunt." Electra remains in her trance. Unable to look at her friends or comprehind the situation.   
  
"How? it can't grow this fast! Can it?" Elee asked whoever was listening.   
  
"Maybe Kill being a demi-god and you being dead and then resurected did it," Jady stated. The others silently agreed.   
  
"How can I tell him?! I'm not a good person! It's too dangerous!"   
  
"Too dangerous for what?" a familiar voice said from behind them. The priestesses turned to find Xena in the doorway. She walked over and looked at Electra. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."   
  
"Why would you want to help me? I tried to kill you!! Remember?!"   
  
"I remember, but it's my job to help. If I can....I will."   
  
Suddenly Elee found herself telling the entire story. When she was finished, Xena held a troubled look.   
  
"So you're pregnant?! What can I do? Surely you don't want it to see the destruction this life brings!" Xena exclaimed, sitting down across from the priestesses.   
  
"I DON'T! But what can I do?! Be good like you?! It wouldn't work!"   
  
"Have you ever tried?! Where's Ares? does he know?" Xena asked getting more worried by the second. She had been down this same road before.   
  
"Ares is out hunting with Killian and Eleec," Ceirdwyn replied.   
  
"Do we have a plan or what?" Suzana asked the group.   
  
Xena nodded. "You tell Killian. i'll deal with Ares. We'll...." Xena was cut off by the sound of a door opening. She looked up to see Ares and his friends enter the room.   
  
Ares face lit up at the sight of his love. "Xena," he exclaimed.   
  
Xena stood and greeted him with a smile. "Hello Ares."   
  
"I knew you would come! I have a room prepared for you and separate ones for Eve and Gabrielle. Hey, where are they?"   
  
"They'll be here later today. Now, can i steal you away for a moment?" Xena asked. Ares just grinned 'that' smile.   
  
"Of course," he replied. Then he called for a servant. A young girl came in from another room. She looked to the ground and asked what he needed. "When Xena's friends get here, take them to their rooms." The girl sighed and turned to leave. Xena bit her lip to fught the urge of asking him why he has slaves. Ares smiled and led her out of the room.   
  
"Ummm...Killian. I need to talk to you," Electra mumbled. Killian nodded and left the room with her. After they were out of hearing range she began to speek. "I don't know how to tell you this. You love me, right?"   
  
"With all my heart and soul. What is it? You can tell me. i sware."   
  
Electra swollowed hard but continued. "I'm....I..I'm pregnant!"   
  
Killian just stared. It seemed like an eternity, but a smile finally started to form on Killian's lips. He lifted Elee right off her feet. "That's grest! But how do you know?"   
  
"Jenda told me. It's growing fast. I'm estimating a matter of days before it's born."   
  
"Just enough time for us to get ready."   
  
"You mean that?"   
  
"I would never lie to you," killian said pulling Electra into a tender kiss.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Meanwhile, Xena had just finished telling Ares the story. He wasn't sure what to think.   
  
"That's great Xena. Maybe she'll finally be happy," Ares stated stareing down at the ground.   
  
"Xena knew what the problem was. "Ares...I...we...just never worked out together."   
  
"I know....but it still hurts." Xena's expression went soft as she looked at such a vulnerable Ares. She slowly walked closer to him and peered into his eyes. Before she could analyze the situation they were in a passionate kiss. For a few short seconds you could hear nothing as both hearts skipped a beat and the wourls seemed to stop. Xena pulled away and left. Ares stood there wondering what he had done wrong.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
That night Electra heard crying from the other room. She followed the sound that flowed from the youngest slave's room. She ventured inside and smiled at the young girl. She was about 17 with green eyes and dark brown hair. This child had come about three months before Electra and begun her quest of power and death. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting on the girl's small bed.   
  
"What are you going to do?" she sobbed.   
  
"Don't be scared. What's wrong? I wont hurt you..."   
  
"I hate it here! Noone is nice! All I ever do is follow Ares' commands and let him have his rule with me! I hate what he does! You all have a choice! I don't! I want to be with my family again....but if he gets his powers back..." The girl continued to cry.   
  
Electra felt her heart melt. She had never felt for anyone before. Now, she did. Could it be because she now had to grow up? She couldn't be a child anymore. This girl didn't have a choice. Suddenly, a shot of pain went up her spine as her stomach grew to hold the life within her. A grown of pain escaped her lips but quickly ceased.   
  
The young girl stopped her crying. She stood and walked over to Elee, placing a hand on her stomach. "You're gonna have a...a baby?!"   
  
"Yea..yea I am."   
  
The girl began to smile. "I always wanted a baby. What will you name it?"   
  
Electra forced a smile through the pain. "I dunno....what's your name?"   
  
"Nika. What do you want it to be?"   
  
"I don't know. Anything I guess."   
  
"No, you need a boy!" Nika replied, scared.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because then Ares can't steal her from you."   
  
Electra shuddered at the thought of an immortal Ares with her only daughter. But he is mortal. There was no worry. Right?   
  
"Listen, Nika do you really want that freedom?" Nika's eyes widened in excitement. "Then here's what you have to do."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Nika?! Nika?!" Ares screamed throughout the temple. The sound wakes Xena. She runs out her bedroom door, still in her nightgown. She found a red faced Ares in the throne room.   
  
"What's wrong, Ares?" she asks, moving closer to him.   
  
"Nika is gone! I can't find her anywhere!"   
  
"Nika?"   
  
"My sla..."   
  
"Your slave. Well, not that i blame her for running."   
  
"How could she?! They are all locked up at night! Only I and the priestesses can release them!"   
  
"Well, it sounds like one of your girls is going soft."   
  
"NEVER!" Ares yelled at Xena. He quickly calmed down as he saw the look on her face. "I....I'm sorry."   
  
"It's okay. Just calm down. Say that her leaving was an 'i love you' present to me."   
  
"Xena....for you I would rescue every slave in the known world and beyond." Xena had to smile. She slowly turned away and left Ares alone. For the second time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Xena stands outside of Electra's door. Soon Elee exits and finds Xena. "What?"   
  
"You set the girl free...didn't you?"   
  
"What's it to you?!"   
  
"Not much. I noticed you're starting to grow. Looks like you're in the fifth month."   
  
"I already know that. How long do you think I have to wait?"   
  
"Maybe a day. Then again maybe an hour. Hard telling."   
  
Electra stopped walking and turned to Xena. "Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Yea, sure."   
  
"If it's a girl and grows this fast.....do you....well, think Ares will do anything?"   
  
Xena stared at the younger woman before diverting her eyes. "I'm not sure."   
  
Electra nodded as though she exspected that very answer. Then, she continues to walk down the hall.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ceirdwyn paces in the Fortress garden, trying to sum up her emotions. At the moment she had a pregnant friend, a hysterical brother of that friend, and she was sleeping under the same roof as her worst enemies. She didn't really know what to think.   
  
Something caught her eye as it moved behind her. She turned and found Killian standing next to a tall oak tree. Wyn sighed and looked him in the eye. The sun had begun to set and everyone was inside except the two of them. As Wyn began to speek a sharp cry of pain shot through the air. It was Electra. The two found themselves running through the Fortress doors to find her.   
  
Elee was in Eleec's arms as he carried her into the nearest bedroom. He sat her down on the bed just before Killian came bursting through the door and to her side. "What now?!" Eleec asked staring at his sister.   
  
"Leave!" Xena screamed as she, Gabrielle, and Eve entered the room. They were followed by WindSinger, Jenda, Suzana, and Jady. Jady grasped Eleec's hand and pushed him out the door. He was greeted by a questioning Ares.   
  
"Who can deliver a baby?!" Suzana screamed to the others.   
  
"Both Xena and I can," Gabby said getting a cold rag and placing it on Elee's forehead.   
  
"HEY! Don't touch my friend, Bard!" Jady screamed. Gabrielle just returned with an annoyed look.   
  
"Is there anything you want?" WindSinger asked Elee.   
  
"Get out of here!" Electra screamed in pain. Noone moved so she added, "OR ELSE!"   
  
Jady, Suzana, WindSinger, and Eve left the room. Electra screamed out in pain as different orders were commanded to her. Killian just stood there as his hand began to turn purple from Electra's grip.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Outside of the room, the others panicked, wondering what could be happining inside the small room. The screams and moans of pain ceased and were replaced by the sounds of crying. A baby crying!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Electra sighed in relief as Xena cleaned the blood from the infant's face. A girl. Killian was now aginst a wall after almost having a heart attack from the sight. The tiny girl was wraped in a sheet and handed to her mother. The mother accepted the child and everyone left her, Killian, and the infant alone.   
  
"That's.....that's..." Killian tried to say.   
  
"Our daughter," Electra finished. "She's beautiful."   
  
"Yea....so what's her name?"   
  
"I was thinking.........Calypso."   
  
"That's perfect." Killian and Electra's lips met in one tender kiss.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Five hours had passed and everyone found themselves in the main room. The infant had quickly been replaced by a beautiful four year old.She seemed to grow by the minute. She sat there, Calypso, playing with Jady and WindSinger. The small girl was learning so fast. Her black eyes darted across the room as honey-blond curls fell across her back.   
  
"She looks like you," Eve said motioning to Killian. He smiled and replied with a thank you. Wyn sat beside Elee just watching the scene.   
  
"She doesn't seem to be growing now," Jenda commented. It was true. The growth had quickly died down.   
  
"Calypso giggled as she saw Eve with a spider. "What's that?"   
  
She smiled. "It's a spider.....a bug."   
  
Calypso looked to the bug and then to Eve. "I like em." The others laughed and Elee smiled. She was a mother. A mother! The idea just wouldn't sink in.   
  
Ares stood behind Xena. He had his hands on her shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind. As long as the blond bard didn't notice he could stay like that forever. Suddenly three goddess appeared invisable to all. The Furies. They were naturaly still mad about the stunt in Athens where Elee tried to kill them. Electo looked to Electra and then started whispering into Ares' ear. "Look at YOUR priestess. Electra has no right to have another man's child! She belongs to YOU! She swore it the day she came here. Remember?!" Ares shuddered as the Furies filled his head with thoughts. A hot rage formed in his soul as they continued. "Isn't that what you wanted to have with Xena?! A family? You'll NEVER have that! Why should that little tramp? Look at Calypso. Think about it. At the rate she's growing she'll be adult in a matter of months....maybe days. Teach Electra a lesson! The child is YOURS!!!"   
  
The room began to clear and all that was left was Electectra and Ares. He walked over and sat beside her. "Electra?"   
  
"Yes Ares?"   
  
"You haven't forgotton your pledge to me as a priestess...have you?"   
  
"No, but what do you mean?" Electra asked becoming a little defensive.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you understand. You're MINE! That will NEVER change! Anything you have is MINE!" Ares yelled shaking Electra like a rag doll.   
  
"Ares what's wrong?! You're acting strange!"   
  
"I'm fine," he said releasing her, "Just REMEMBER! EVERYTHING you have is mine! EVERYTHING!!" Ares left a speechless and bruised Electra behind.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As Electra ran down the hall she was stopped by Eve. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"I have to get out! Ares is insane! I need to get out of here! I have to keep my daughter safe!" she replied in almost a hysterical voice.   
  
Eve looked troubled, "What can I do?"   
  
"Find Xena! Maybe she can talk to Ares! I'm getting Kill and Calypso. We're leaving!" Eve nods and rund towards her mother's room. Electra flings open her own door and grabs Calpso. She takes Killian by the arm and begins to drag them down the tall staircase.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ares sits at his throne. The Furies dance around whispering soft chants into his ear. "They're going to escape! Along with her happiness. Think about Xena! She never loved you! Why should this be any different?! Go! KILL ELECTRA! Don't let her live! Take the child!"   
  
"I can't!" he yells in frustration.   
  
"Tes you can, baby," a new voice says. Ares looks up to see an evil Xena inches away from him. "You can do it...for me," she taunts leaning up to his ear, "please." It's enough to set Ares off. He pauses as he hears Electra and her family come closer. He finds himself grabing Electra by the hair and flinging her to the ground. she looses Calypso, who lands on the marble floor. Ares raises his sword, but Killian goes to punch him. Ares moves his sword out of position and rams it through Killian's chest. The sound of tearing flesh echos through the cold, dark room.   
  
Eleec and most of the priestesses run into the room. Electryon is stunned to see Ares' sword slid through his best friend's heart.   
  
"NOOO!" Electra screams running up to Ares. He kicks her in the stomach and tries to bring himself to killing her, but a familiar wizzing sounds off through the air. Xena's chakram sliced through Ares' sword (how many times does that make it? LOL!) and returned to it's owner. Ares looks up to find the real Xena. Then, the facts hit him. He had just killed Killian. Almost killed Electra. But how? The Furies! "Furies! I know you're here!" Ares yells. In defeat they vanish.   
  
Ares looks down on Electra holding her daughter. Xena stood behind them protectivly. "I'm sorry," he manages to say.   
  
"Sorry?!! You BASTARD! You killed him! And all you can say is SORRY?! I HATE you!!!"   
  
Ares frowned. What was he to do? Electra stood and stumbled out of the Fortress with her daughter. Ceirdwyn and electryon followed.   
  
"Electra! Wait!" Wyn called to her friend. Electra stopped. "where are you going!?"   
  
"Away!"   
  
"Are you comming back?!" Eleec yelled after her.   
  
"I don't know!"   
  
"But Elee...." Wyn screamed.   
  
"Let her go. Let's just hope she'll be okay," Eleec cut in. Electra takes, Hesper, her black war horse and gallops away.   
  


The End


End file.
